


《Breath》第十三章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第十三章

**痛苦取代者**

 

        Gornhin一直以为最担心的是主人伤害自己，有时甚至担心这个人会结束掉自己的生命，但现在他认为沉默的状态，仿佛和Khun Tul不是同一个人，更加可怕。

        一动不动地坐在床边已经超过半个小时了。

        昨晚，Patapee为另一方压榨他的痛苦做好了准备，为了取代被祖母虐待的心中的痛苦，但什么都没有发生，他躺在床边的地板上，主人躺在床上，但注视得越多的人心里最受折磨。

        那个歇斯底里的男人最后克制住了，默默地流淌着泪水。

        没有抽泣，没有暴动，只有眼泪不断地涌出充血的眼睛，宣泄祖母带来的怨恨。

        看着的人内心备受煎熬直到不得不转过身去，不知道他的主人现在感觉如何。

        痛苦？受伤？崩溃？抑或者认为自己不是人？

        老夫人的言辞写得太激烈了，极度痛苦得如同主人没有了生命，失去了灵魂，没有了知觉。但这个男人现在有，Khun Tul或许是个被称之为完美的人，但内心受到伤害直到变得脆弱，和反复破碎的玻璃没有区别。

        他不能忍受，Gornhin觉得他再也忍受不了了。

        “Khun Tul，今天必须要去上课了。”

        大手贴在一个混血年轻人的肩膀上，让对方抬起看着很漂亮的眼睛。

        “我停课多久了？”

        “超过一个星期了，Nakrb打电话告诉老师推迟了提交报告的时间。”自从老夫人去世之后，Khun Tul就没去上课了，那些老师、朋友，包括学生委员会也理解，但目睹一切的他必须让主人离开这所房子

        周围的气氛和流言蜚语只会让他更糟。

        “那好吧，我必须要去上课了……但为了什么呢？”

        说话的人抬起嘴角冷笑，然后站起身径直走出房间，什么也没说没问……不想再知道任何事了。

        看到的人能理解他现在的样子……在里面一定比外表看到的更加痛苦。

        悄悄走在后面的人这样想着，直到他们两人进入餐厅。

        “P Tul！Hin不肯让Tin进P的房间！！”（你要进去可能命都没了）

        当他们走进去时，另一位厌倦了米饭的主人，转身大声向哥哥控诉，并且还向仆人露出不满的目光，，让Gornhin只能微笑。

        “对不起，Khun Tin。”

        小少爷脸上尽是不满，但还是愿意结束这个话题。不同于昨晚的哄求，现在Khun Tul想要休息一下，不想要被打扰。

        虽然，小少爷停住了话题……夫人却没有。

        “干嘛去打扰你哥哥，Tul要考虑很多事情，毕竟妈妈这样做挺不公平的。”说话的人看似同情她的继子，但眼神闪闪发亮还带有微笑，语气还有一丝喜悦，她唯一的儿子是拥有一切的人。

        这些话让Tul紧紧握住拳头然后松开。

        “我从一开始就知道了。”主人声音平稳地回答，不像那个极其讨好继母一切的继子，但夫人仍没有意识到，举起一只手托住脸颊，然后提出了甚至Gornhin也觉得这位女主人没有大脑的看法。

        “接受吧，以后Tul一心一意当Tin的助手就行了。”

        如果本意不是嘲笑和践踏自尊的话，那这就是有史以来最愚蠢的安慰。

        “不谈这个了，现在可以去上学了吗？”

        “嗯。”

        无论何时，只有唯一一个能够让他的主人在这个房子里喘口气的人是Khun Tray，用阴沉的声音打断，并且转变了话题，直到长子回答，然后高大的身影离开椅子，难以忍受的知己插进一句话。

        “Khun Tul，快要迟到了。”

        餐桌上的话题是遗嘱，只会让他主人更加痛苦，然后Khun Tray点点头。

        “去吧。”

        “Khun Tray……”

        “怎么了Hin。”

        但在长子如父亲所说的离开餐厅之前，Patapee插入一句话，使中年男子把目光转向他。

        “今天请允许我们在外面过夜。”甚至Tul也盯着他，让说话的人赶紧继续。

        “因为停课好几天，没有赶上报告，小组中的朋友要求去帮助完成，所有在此之前我想请求Khun Tray的许可。”

        “嗯，如果有工作就去做，不用担心房子里的事务，这里有很多人帮忙……Tul是吗？”

        “……”

        Patapee对于主人的安静并不感到惊讶，因为对方可能会提醒他并没有报告，直到另一方回答。

        “好。”

        “嗯，去吧。”

        “Tin也去！”

        开始之后，不说话的男孩任性地打破僵局，转身看着他哥哥的脸。

        “Tin也去，Tin想去P Tul的大学，把我也带去……”

        “别吵你哥哥。”Khun Tray拉住他，让男孩皱起眉，不把父亲的话放心上，并且也积极地起来，好像要一起走，抬头看着P，眼里满满的……期盼。

        哥哥的眼神一直都是纵容着他的，但这次Gornhin看见Tul……双手紧握，甚至没有揉揉他的头。

        “等下次吧，走吧Hin。”

        一直关心着弟弟的人，然后转身离开，不在意Khun Tin的吵闹，或者女人声音惊讶地说了什么，只有他加快步伐，因为知道，对方需要多么努力才能和自己被拿去比较的人好好说话。

        如果Khun Tin是高高在上的天使，自己则是被践踏得毫无价值的土壤。

        等到两个人都上了车，却没有对话，只有阴郁而沉重的气氛，直到日本车在主干道驶出一段时间。

        “Ai Krb什么时候愿意让我和原来一样参加了？”Khun Tul有嘲笑的口吻问，因为唯一一个加入小组与他们一起做报告的人是Nakrb，并且他对Tul表现出一种不满意的态度已经有一段时间了，难怪对方刚刚猜到这一点……他编造了故事。

        “今晚。”Gornhin回答这个问题，然而汽车的行驶方向并不是去大学的路，而是……酒店。

        这次Khun Tul没说什么，只是安静地跟着他在酒店办理入住手续，乘电梯到他们的房间，然后用钥匙开门进去。

        这间客房可能不是豪华大套房，但也设备齐全，大床位于中间，两套椅子靠在窗边，走前面的人人转身看着主人的脸，随后……解开自己的学生衬衫。

        扑

        衬衫被扔在脚边的地面上，并且仆人锐利的目光让一动不动地直视着主人。

        **“把所有一切都交给我吧。”**

        他再也忍受不了了，主人的泪水打湿了脸庞，不可能使得Gornhin无动于衷，即使他必须死在他手中……也不打紧。

* * *

 

        Tul带着衣服行李和食品袋从大型日本汽车上下来，然后从停车场直接走到他们昨天住过的酒店入口，在通过电梯到他们的房间之前，那个年轻人没有忘记向开门的人微笑。

        是的，他们，Tul不是只有独自住，还有其他人整夜都在那里。

        （推门声）

        “唔，唔唔！！！”

        有人大声哭喊，然而他只能发出声响，说不出一句话来，没有询问，没有关心，因为Gornhin……被牢牢地绑在床上。

        不只是手脚，包括眼睛也被蒙住了。

        现在，高大的仆人身体赤裸着，房间里同样身材高大的主人像操控木偶一样对待浑身满是红色淤伤的仆人，类似于被一些物体反复击中，锐利的脸上有一块完全黑色的布覆盖住双眼，无法看到谁进来了。不仅如此，嘴巴部分还有一个完全黑色的带子，还有一个银色金属压入嘴里以阻挡声音。只有一些清澈的唾液到下巴的尽头，因为很难吞咽下去。

        此外，双手被绑在床头上，两只脚被固定在床尾，四肢像海星一样被固定着。但最可怕的不是，全身都有瘀伤表明整夜遭受性虐待，而是……插入臀部的一些物体，它被黑色软胶包裹着，打开设备，让它剧烈振动。直到两条腿在大床上晃动，虽然……没能按照他的意愿解放。

        而热棒被绳索和圆环箍着，看到膨胀的凸起的血管像极度痛苦一样。

        让人带着食物回来，把所有的东西放在桌子上，然后走过来坐在床尾，看着那个惊吓到并试图逃脱的人，因为在离开之前，他对着Gornhin耳语。

        _‘待会管家可能会来清理房间。’_

        Hin害怕得哭了，而他什么都不说就走，然后把房门上的标签翻转到“请勿打扰”，他只是觉得越是看到最亲近的人被践踏，他心里的不适感缓解了很多。

        他想要把对方踩入地下，想要践踏他的人，想要让某人受尽痛苦知道他的内心是多么难以忍受。当对方提出时，Tul没有拒绝，即使心脏的某一处会告诉他不想做，不想伤害唯一了解他的人，虽然并没有，如果他不这么做，他自己会崩溃。

        如果他是唯一感觉毫无价值的人，他会活不下去，他希望有人来分担他内心的这种痛苦，然后Gornhin对此做出了很好的回应。

        现在Tul想要做更多，想折磨让他痛苦，想让他流泪，想让他哭着道歉，恳求自己的怜悯，比昨晚更疯狂。

        昨晚Tul和他有激烈的性行为，程度让Hin已经哭不出来，但Tul没有停手，即使鲜血流出来，他会痛苦，他的脸会伤痕累累，他布满了许多被皮带击打的淤伤，Tul还是没有停下来，不是心停不下来，而是身体不听使唤，尽一切努力释放这种痛苦。

        昨晚Hin昏迷过去之后，他自己去买了很多这些物品来束缚对方。

        没有，他还没够，在Tul心里还没哭够，他需要更多，想要做更多，想成为一个恶魔，想要比在他心里创造伤口的人更残酷。

        有这个想法的人去打开袋子，这里不仅仅是他的衣服，据和家里的人声称不得不在外面停留更多夜晚，然后还有几件性玩具也拿了出来。

        现在，在年轻人的手中是一个大的黑色假阳具，只是轻轻按下开关，发出“嗡嗡”的蜂鸣声，随着大幅度的振动正在转圈。

        目光锐利的眼睛一动不动，然后走到床边，将一边膝盖跪在柔软的床垫上，俯身看着那个害怕得发抖的人，对方仍然不知道他是谁，因为有可能会是必须进来为客人打扫房间的管家，或者被召唤看守被捆绑在房间里的客人的警卫。

        恐惧会在Tul心中产生刺激感，直到大手移动到深插在狭窄通道中的物体，然后慢慢地，从因为剧烈做爱而肿起来的洞口里拔出来，直到承受者用力蹬自己的腿，喉咙里发出大声的呜咽。

        “呃，唔，唔唔！！！”Gornhin试着逃避，试着后退，然而他的手腕和脚踝被紧紧束缚着，眼前的黑暗让他害怕随后会发生什么。

        _Khun Tul，是Khun Tul对吗？_

        Patapee被吓坏之前，这个问题在那个恐惧的人的心中回荡，突然！他臀部弹起，让热棒愈发举起高，当……有什么东西插进了他的身体。

        大且紧，它很粗，直到脸颊上的泪水越流越多，臀部试图躲避，但它还是沿着后面进去了……进去……深入体内，直至非常难受。

        Gornhin已经知道折磨他的人是主人，但他一点也不喜欢……无论被操干得多激烈，但那是Khun Tul身体的一部分，无论他多猛烈进来，或者没有前戏，他都准备好了接受。但是当这是一个排遣性欲的玩具，即使别人会对此感到满意，但他不是。

        他一点也不想要它，直到主人慢慢地推动它直到进入他的身体内部触及他的欲望点。

        Gornhin不需要自己的身体愉悦，他只希望身体的愉悦能帮助到安慰这个人。

        滴

        第一滴眼泪渗透了他的眼罩，但是当他抽噎得很厉害的时候，喉咙里发出呜咽，透明的泪水开始溢出，因为布料湿透使其不再被吸收，它从脸颊流下来，流至下巴，滴在枕头上。而让身体在颤抖的对象，还在他甬道摩擦。

        唔

        突然，覆盖唇部的带子被解开了，让塞在嘴里持续数小时的小物件掉出来，让两侧都有淤伤的嘴自由了，然后Gornhin毫不犹豫地恳求某人。

        “Khun Tul……Khun Tul拜托……够了……够了已经……”

        他用沙哑的声音低声说道，当感受到温暖抚摸着脸颊。

        “你怎么知道是我？”

        “我知道……知道……是你。”

        Gornhin不知道自己是怎么知道的，即使主人不使用香水，但他能记住这种气味，记住身体的温暖，记住暴力触碰他的粗糙触感。他能记住所有，并愿意接受它。只是这种折磨对身体来说太过分了。

        这个年轻人被关在这个位置几个小时，也许两个或者三个小时，他真的不知道，他只知道……他已经动不了了。

        “好，所以知道了是吗？我要做什么。”

* * *

 

        呃！

        “呃……呜……呃！别……Khun Tul……不要！！！”

        “拜托……Khun Tul，求求你……够……够了……够了……啊！！！”

        年轻男人两条腿挣扎着，他的手拉得太厉害，以至于感到手腕疼痛，知道他不得不弄伤流血，他停下拉不回来的双手和双腿，当痛苦混合着快感不停地进攻他的身体。此外，作为主人的人也将玩具推得更深，深到他已经无法动弹。

        滴、滴、滴

        “够、够了……求你了，Khun Tul，可怜我……可怜可怜我……”

        Gornhin不想哭，但他忍不住眼泪，他的身体蒸馏泪水出来取代痛苦，身体越扭曲，主人越是用力折磨他后面的甬道，直到气喘吁吁地呻吟，玩具在体内摩擦的声音在整个房间里响起。

        年轻人流下的泪水滴落，可是这……还是不能取悦到看着他的

        “就是这样，A Hin，你亲自告诉让我放了你，你亲自说。”

        “我……我说……呃！！！”

        听者接受颤抖的声音，然而还没来得及说出什么，巨大的假阳具从狭窄的通道被拔出，扔到床边，直到听到它撞到地上的声音，可是不适感没有消失很长时间，因为只是休息了一下，仆人就触碰到……

        啪

        “啊！！！”

        替换成炽热的肉棒插入原来的洞里，猛地挺进来，依赖剩余的润滑液，从前端推送到中部，使得承受者用尽全力拉扯着手臂，臀部颤栗，尖锐的牙齿用力咬着下唇，直到渗出鲜血。

        **“所以你必须对你说的话负责！！！”**

        他的主人在头顶上方咆哮，Gornhin知道对方情绪不正常，残酷的语气却充满了混乱。

        Khun Tul不想伤害他，同样，也不想伤害老夫人，但所有情况他都迫不得已。如果主人能利用这幅身体更好地改善症状……他愿意。

        “你听到了吗？A Hin，你必须对你说的话负责，别像那个该死的混蛋一样用死来逃避我！！！”

        主人比其他任何人更后悔祖母的死。

        唯一一个是他活着的目标的人。

        所以，Patapee轻声说。

        “我……会负责……呃……我的……说的话……”

        在这个世界上，必定有人能够支持Khun Tul发泄出来的许多感受，他自己，他同意成为那个人，自从他看到主人差点死在绑架中。哪怕这个世界没有谁理解这个男人，Gornhin也会理解他，会要求成为这个人继续活下去的动力。

        这样的伤害……他可以忍受。

        “好！你已经这么说了，好！！！”

        啪啪啪

        “呃！！！”承受者用力咬住嘴唇，当用力压送进入他狭窄的甬道时，推至最大幅度，拔出来，然后反反复复，没有一丝松懈，Tul将两条腿向上推高至脚踝的绳子可容纳的高度，随后嘴唇压在他的唇上，直到能尝到血腥味。

        不只是自己的血，还有Khun Tul的血混合在一起。

        碾碎他的唇的人嘴唇也一样破裂了，而胯部狠狠地撞进来，另一只手紧紧地捏住知己的下巴。

        “哭啊A Hin，哭！！！”

        “Khun Tul，求你了……Khun Tul……Khun Tul！”

        嘶哑的哭喊响起的只有主人的名字，扭动臀部以迎合不停侵入的强势撞击，知道该怎么做能让主人满意，尽管自己被折磨得死去活来。

        这次Gornhin只能推高身体，让热棒刮擦金属，移动摩擦，以减少自己的痛苦，可是并没有……他想释放，想达到高潮，但知道现在还不是时候，主人还不愿意释放他让他获得自由。

        “哈……呃……呃……你不能死，不能逃离我，听到了吗……你不可以！！！”

        下面的人感受都炽热倾泻在体内，两只手捏紧他的下巴尖直到疼痛，如果Gornhin没有想错的话……是眼泪。

        灼热的眼泪滴落在他的脸颊上，好像Khun Tul自己表现出了软弱。

        那个人还在不停地扭动着胯，只是低声说……

        **“我不允许你死，你不能死，你必须和我在一起……必须和我在一起！！！”**

        主人的眼泪比整个晚上的暴力行为更让他心碎，这比什么都重要，因为他知道对方正在遭受所发生事情的折磨，那个禁止他死的人，然后Gornhin只能回答……

        “我的生命……是……你的……如果你不让我死……我……不会死……”

        滴、滴、滴

        Gornhin想看看对方，但知道Khun Tul不会愿意拿开眼罩，随着越多泪水滴落在他的脸颊划过，Hin准备好想要拥抱这幅高大的躯体。

        这次，虽然是痛苦的替代者，但仆人想要伸出手来拥抱对方，拉他进怀里抱着，低声说你会一直有我在你身边，无论谁会离开你，我都会在你身边呼吸。可是Hin知道他……没有资格。

        他的双手被束缚着，不是因为绳子，而是因为……他是男人，并且……他只是个仆人而已。

        如果这幅身体可以支撑疼痛，即使无法靠近心脏，只是靠近身体，无论多么痛苦……他也愿意为这个男人承受。

        _**不要独自痛苦，你还有我，永远拥有我。**_

        这些想说出口的话，却没有勇气从喉咙里说出来。


End file.
